User talk:Spottedstar
Good Work! Good Work, Spottedstar. I also have an ultimate image enhancer , but i do not use it. Thanks for the enhancing the images, but i have seen, that you have enhanced 4 or 5 images. I enhanced them a little, but my digital enhancer made some images' sizes about 12.20 MB , so i just sharpen them a little, digitize and they are finished. Merchandise? I've been collecting images of official KFP merchadise (licensed t-shirts, plushies, figurines, etc.) and was wondering if you had any interest in them. Should we make a new page for that, or is there one I'm missing?Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 23:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) : Well...I don't really know. It could get messy and complicated if some n00b gets on it and doesn't understand...there'd have to be a system, I suppose. What I meant to ask is what you had in mind for it. I hate to keep using the same other wiki as an example, but it's helpful because it has such a big fandom. The Sonic wiki seems to have something of a system dealing with merchandise: http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Merchandise : Maybe we could do something like that? : While I have you, I just wanted to make extra sure it was okay with you before I uploaded a pic of my fancharacter (just one!) in case you changed your mind or something. :) : Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 22:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Kung Fu Panda; Legendary Warriors Hey, so I heard you need someone's opinion who actually played "Legendary Warriors"? I had the DS version, and I still do have the wii version! What would you need to know? PandaaBearrKaii 06:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC)KailynThePandaLover :Oh, of course I will, don't worry ^_^ PandaaBearrKaii 08:39, September 20, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) WHY DID YOU SWITCH THE IMAGES FROM KUNG FU PANDA 2 TO CLEAR (THE WAY I LIKE TO HAVE THEM) FROM... I DON'T KNOW, THEIR ORIGINAL FORM?! WHY?! I'M MAD NOW!! >:( -- TheSitcomLover 4:41pm, September 17, 2011 (UTC) HQ pics of Scorpion's Sting How did you get those? I show quite a bit of envy because I have to use my traditional camera if I want a screencap...MasterArticaKennedy 22:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :But how do you do that? Do you have to be an administater to do that?MasterArticaKennedy 23:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Take the sceenshots and enhanced them. The Administrator of KFp Wikia... By the way, I think Nickelodeon made a tiny mistake in the scorpion's sting page. Lucy Liu couldn't have voiced Viper in the episode. It did sound like her, but I thought Kate Higgins was supposed to voice her...MasterArticaKennedy 23:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, thank you, I might try that!MasterArticaKennedy 23:22, September 20, 2011 (UTC) hi hi, am sithmaster288, can i add concept art to the pages? dont worry, i can enhance them by myself. Re: Merchandise No worries, I TOTALLY understand about being busy (I'm a college student, you see XD) Ok, I understand! I wasn't DYING to post them or anything, I just wanted to let you know I have them if the need ever arises :) And thanks again! Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 02:17, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Series Theme Song Has it been confirmed Jack Black sang the theme song?--Jack's Posse Fic 15:22, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Jack Black never sang it! Mick did!MasterArticaKennedy 15:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I want to be an admin Hey! Hey, Spottedstar, i want to upload a concept art image for KFP, but it's 13.3 mb! Can you "upgrade" the site to allow bigger images? If you can't, i have nothing to do here! Nothing! Vandelism about "Tuppy" Admin Its ok if you dont agree, but it think i could be a valuble admin on this wiki. If you want to see two of my wiki's that were successes, check out these links 1 and 2. If you dont make me an admin, i really dont care. But if you do, i will really help out around here. User:Lenopow the wikiman 00:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Vandilism An anomonous contributor has put vandilism as a page as well as categories on the wiki: "Fred" '''-- JaDangerz 02:28, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Let's block this user! -- TheSitcomLover 5:54pm, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you talking about me?!?! JaDangerz 01:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Joining TheDeafOneManShow Wiki Would you like to join TheDeafOneManShow Wiki and edit and improve all pages there? -- TheSitcomLover 5:56pm, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Wikia chat To be honest, I don't think it needs to be there anymore, since no one uses it...MasterArticaKennedy 21:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't say it's just bothering me, but you're right...MasterArticaKennedy 00:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I certainly would like to see it in use again, as I myself really enjoyed chatting with other fans. However, I must agree that it is rather underused...Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 21:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Names revealed? Since the Nick webpage has revealed that Scorpion's name is Qiong Qi, and Phang Huang is actually Fenghuang, are we going to change the names of their pages, or make new ones or something along those lines? Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 21:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) DisneyScreencaps HQ Kung Fu Panda 2 Screencaps It finally happened, DisneyScreencaps has finally put High Quality Screencaps of Kung Fu Panda 2: http://disneyscreencaps.com/caps/kung-fu-panda-2-2011/ JaDangerz 15:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) Hiya,I have a queston...How do you earn admin Po-Dragon Warior 01:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hear the ledgends of the Kung Fu PANDA! Thanks for the Warning While I am not thesitcomlover, I appreciate you doing something about it! I had to tell him quite a bit that I would contact you to see if this was against the site policies, but I couldn't bring myself up to do it because I couldn't bring myself up to be a tattletale. On the other hand though, this isn't my business, but I mean to ask you something about the pages for the main characters... I've seen a few wikias that state the characters strenths and weaknesses, such as the Teen Titans Wikia. Should we do that for those pages or is it not important/not very sourceful?MasterArticaKennedy 22:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info I was sure the new section ould be unsorceful, and you made a good point of this on some of the weaknesses and strengths being on the personality and trivia sections. Also thanks for the confidence message about telling you about the activity that goes around here!MasterArticaKennedy 15:54, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Archives Stub Hi, Question, do you think it would be possible if you could add the archive stub to my first archive on my talk page or is that just exclusive to the administrator?MasterArticaKennedy 06:55, November 28, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) All the info from Oogway's Staff page is gone. Blocked from my own blog post? Sorry to bother you again, but I'm getting a message saying I can't comment on my own blog post, even though I was able to a half an hour ago. Is there a limit to how many times you can comment on your own blog post, or did I do something wrong somewhere? Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 19:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Name Just wanted to say, real quick, I love your name. xP Because, isn't it related to the Warriors series? I love those! :D Rowanleap 22:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Rowanleap :Warriors Wiki is my first too! :3 Though I'm still fairly new to wikis. It's cool that you like Warriors and KFP; they're two of my main fandoms, along with My Little Pony and Portal. <3 Lol Rowanleap 16:40, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Rowanleap (no title specified) Hello Spottedstar! This is a differnt message from another person. Ok, so I'm just a die hard KFP fan like the many others on this site. I've seen the amazing cleanup work you do on these pages. I ''really '''need your help. I was just trying to edit a section on Junjie's page and something went wrong. I had to kind of rewrite the page, except it doesn't look anything like the original. I was hoping you could fix that for me? Please? I'm so embarrassed right now and I'm not sure I want everyone to know about it. I don't feel comfortable telling you right now. Can you pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty ''please ''fix Junjie's page as best as you can? I feel so stupid right now! I'm so sorry about that. If you could find time to do a major edit for me and everyone else that enjoys this page, that'd be nice. Sorry again. Don't bother trying to reply. I'm just an anonymous contributer that screwed up. Thank you! 21:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC)anonymous This user is a troll and should be blocked. Hello. I signed up just a few days ago and wrote a blog titled "What if Disney made Kung Fu Panda?" and this unregistered user labeled as 74.243.119.5 (link: http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.243.119.5) keeps leaving annoying comments which don't really have much to do with the blog post and are just an excuse to repeat over and over again that he hates The Lion King, all just because that movie is mentioned in the blog post. So I think he should be blocked or just warned. If I can do it by myself please tell me how. Thanks and goodbye. The Italian Schizoid Boy 19:40, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much :)The Italian Schizoid Boy 15:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Welcome! Hey Spottedstar and thanks for your welcome, I hope I live up to your expectations. While I was browsing your user talk page, I noticed you mentioned something called an 'OCD'. Do you mind telling me what this is? (no title specified) Hi Spottedstar. I was wondering, since ur the main admin of this website, do u have any connections with dreamworks animations? And also when do you think Kung Fu Panda 3 will come out? Thnx!Divsonic 04:35, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thnx for ur help appreciate it (no title specified) Did you see Secrets of the Masters? How is it!?Divsonic 23:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) Hi, I have a problem... I was trying to add a quote to Oogway's page and all the previous quotes on the page some how accidentally got deleted in the process. I didn't do this willingly. I love Oogway as a character. Now there's only my quote. I'm sorry about this. (no title specified) You want to delete a page made for Shifu's staff/cane? He has one in the series. You make pages for KFP objects, why not his staff? (no title specified) hey spottedstar well first off i like to say that is a really awsome and second i like to know if you would like to be my brother on here when i first met new people on website i like to think of them as my brother or sister my favorite character on kung fu panda is crane he is awsome my second favorite character on kung fu panda is po i have not seen the second kung fu panda movie but i have seen the first movie i would like to see the second kung fu panda and i am going to stay with this wiki for along time i am not going nowhere i am staying on this wiki this first wiki that i am know on i am not know on anymore i going to try in time to become know on alot of other wiki but for right now i am going to take my time and going to try to get know by everybody on this wiki before i move to other wiki oh and onemore thing you can call me michael or darkshadowcrane ( oh and if you did not know already michael is my real name and darkshadowcrane is my username ) will that all for now i hope that me and you can become brothers on here peace michael a.k.a darkshadowcrane is out =Kung Fu Panda Wiki Chat= Is it working? it keeps saying something about a coloum over flow? hi dsrocks =Gracias= Thank you for the warm welcome! Blazemane 08:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC)(Who feels like his response to such a thorough welcome is rather brief.)'' I was just wondering how to get a custom HEADER onto my wiki? There isn't an option in the Theme Builder, and I can't find a place to put code for it, s, how do you do it? I have the image, 1000x100, now what? Zaralith 04:40, January 17, 2012 (UTC)